onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Underbrooke Farmhouse
*Zelena |visitors = See "Visitors" |status = Uninhabited |firstappearance = Our Decay |latestappearance = Sisters }} The Underbrooke Farmhouse is an Underworld location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on Zelena's Farmhouse. History }} Sometime after receiving Hades' flower gift at the diner, Zelena goes back to her farmhouse, where Hades shows up to warn her about Ruby's arrival to the Underworld. Zelena worries Regina will learn what she did to Ruby's friend Dorothy and bar her from seeing her daughter. To keep the truth under wraps, she makes plans to flee from the Underworld. Hades questions her decision to leave her daughter, though Zelena insists it's necessary, as staying means she will eventually do something else she'll regret. Hades tries to persuade her to stay and even offers to give her anything she wants, but she refuses to be swayed. Despite this, he promises to take care of Ruby for her. As Zelena prepares to use the silver slippers to leave, she is confronted by Ruby, Snow, Emma, and Regina about Dorothy's disappearance. Zelena, with some convincing by Regina, admits she put Dorothy under a Sleeping Curse. In a private chat with her sister in the farmhouse, Regina talks Zelena into redeeming herself by giving up the slippers. Zelena obliges, though she doesn't believe anything will change; whether with herself, Regina or the situation they are in. Later in the day, Belle comes to the farmhouse, begging Zelena to persuade Hades into voiding the baby contract. Zelena is skeptical that Hades will listen even if she asked because the contract is important to him. As the conversation turns to Hades and his feelings for Zelena, Belle advises her to give him a chance, despite her fears about him disappointing her. When Belle has a bout of morning sickness, Zelena recalls she herself never had those symptoms since Emma sped up her pregnancy, causing the latter to fear Hades will do the same to her. To help Belle pause the pregnancy indefinitely, Zelena later gives her a Sleeping Curse prickle. Inside the farmhouse, Regina uses a hand mirror to spy on Zelena and Hades' date. After Zelena returns, she confronts her sister about Hades trapping her and her friends in the Underworld, and his plans to leave for Storybrooke. When Regina tries to forbid her from seeing Hades again, Zelena defiantly claims she can change him into a better person. Regina questions what will happen if she fails, to which Zelena rebuffs her concern, accusing her of never wanting a sister anyway. In a plan with Regina to erase Hades from Zelena's mind, Cora shows up to the farmhouse to reconcile with the daughter she abandoned so long ago. As Zelena and Cora talk, Regina sneaks in from the back door. Cora believes Zelena has real feelings for Hades, but in truth, she's trying to fill the hole of being abandoned at birth. Zelena receives the answers to what she's always wondered, in which Cora admits she regrets abandoning her and apologizes to her. Afterward, Cora gets a glass of water for her, that Regina put the potion in. Zelena figures out what Cora and Regina are up to, and when she picks a fight with Regina, Cora restores the sisters' lost memories of each other. Both Regina and Zelena are given words of encouragement and praise from their mother, who is apologetic about her narrow views on love. }} Visitors *Belle † *Cora † *Emma Swan *Hades † *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Regina Mills *Robin Hood † *Ruby Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *While talking to Belle about the latter's fear of Hades taking her baby, Zelena is drinking whiskey. The label on the bottle says Moloch.File:518LoveWithYou.png Moloch was the sun god in ancient Canaanite religion. In the 8th-6th century BCE, firstborn children were sacrificed to him. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations